


Maybe I Got Mine

by ResidentHothead



Series: Maybe I got Mine, But You'll All Get Yours [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games), Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, F/M, Genderbent Gary Smith, Gracie Ruins It Tho, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Medication, Mental Instability, Paranoid Character, Underage Smoking, almost relationship, bad teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHothead/pseuds/ResidentHothead
Summary: It was true, Gracie Smith wasn't anything special. She wasn't tall like most other girls that attended Bullworth Academy, and couldn't exactly be reffered to as pretty either. She was actually relatively short and skinny. Knobby knees, flat chest, and a distict lack of curves for a fifteen year old girl. Her eyes were a dull brown, a scar over her eyebrow, and her hair..? Well, it was obvious she cut it herself. It reached about her jawline, and seemed to never be brushed. It was always sticking up in awkward places, and it was split ends galore. Definitely far from being even.





	Maybe I Got Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for this, and you should too.

It was true, Gracie Smith wasn't anything special. She wasn't tall like most other girls that attended Bullworth Academy, and couldn't exactly be reffered to as _pretty_ either. She was actually relatively short and skinny. Knobby knees, flat chest, and a distict lack of curves for a fifteen year old girl. Her eyes were a dull brown, a scar over her eyebrow, and her hair..? Well, it was obvious she cut it herself. It reached about her jawline, and seemed to never be brushed. It was always sticking up in awkward places, and it was split ends galore. Definitely far from being even.  
  
Despite being such a small thing, she was dangerous. People feared her. And they rightly should. She liked to torture people. She was mentally unstable. And that tongue of hers was venomous, always spewing out harmful words and cutting sarcasm. She didn't wear makeup like the other girls. She saw no need to be pretty. It wasn't her. She wanted to be books, not looks. Smart, not slut. And with her pathetic excuse for a female body, it was really her only option.  
  
She wore a teal sweatervest with Bullworth's crest on the chest, a gray buttonup that she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, shirt tails untucked. Her skirt had been torn and it was a shorter length than the rest of the girls wore, but the black shorts that almost reached her knees that she wore underneath made it ok. At least, enough for the prefects to leave her be. They weren't too fond of her, either. However, she got stuck with these shitty, girly shoes. A buckle, small heels, like a baby's tap shoe. But whatever, she could run in them. And they were pretty helpful when she needed to kick someone in the shin. They were a faded black and all scuffed up, definitely not shiny anymore. And they were only a month old.  
  
She was already awake and dressed when her annoying roommate, Mandy Wiles awoke. The cheer princess of Blackwell, and a total bullying bitch. Always commenting on Gracie's less-than-appealing looks, as if it'd be news to her. But she usually just fired back with some sadistic comment that usually shut the older girl up.  
"Ugh, great. _You’re_ up." Mandy had groaned at her, getting out of bed.  
"Nice of you to join the world of the living, _princess_. Class starts in twenty minutes and you’re now just waking up?" Gracie retorted with a scoff.  
"I was catching up on my beauty sleep!" Mandy defended, clearly annoyed that this evil little girl was giving her trouble first thing.  
"Yeah, well we don’t have a hundred years, Sleeping Ugly. Now get a move on." Gathering up her books in her arms, Gracie slid out of her chair and exited the room, not caring for what insults Mandy was yelling after her. She had more important things to deal with than her snotty roommate.  
  
Ignoring the obnoxious and passive-aggressive _goodmorning Miss Smith_ from Mrs. Peabody, Gracie made her way out of the girls’ dorm and quickly met up with Petey. The biggest fucking wimp she knew. That wasn’t a triganomatry dork, anyway.  
"Peterella, good _morning_!" She greeted loudly in that obnoxious, taunting tone of hers that caused the slightly taller boy to flinch and then sigh as they began walking side by side as they met at the giant B between the boys’ and girls’ dorms.  
"Gracie." Petey mumbled out, sighing. "What’s got you so fulla smiles?"  
"Nothing in particular~ Just been... _planning_." And there was that _I’ll ruin you for shits and giggles_ grin she wore so well.  
"Planning what?" Pete asked cautiously, wearily looking over at the only person who ever actually talked to him around here. It was pathetic, but he needed _somebody_.  
"Oh, you’ll see." And with that, she sprinted ahead, knocking books from Algie’s hands as she passed, cackling evilly.  
  
She was cutting it close this morning. It was a good thing her first class was on the first floor, with that dumb drunk Galloway. Stopping in the nurse’s office, she took her pills dry and headed off, ignoring the scowl she recieved from the nurse. No fucking way was she going to take that old bitch’s nasty tap water. Especially not if it came from the taps of _this_ building. _Yuck_. She then sprinted down the hallway to Galloway’s room, foot stepping through the threshold just as the bell rang.  
"Technically _not late_." She stated boldly to Galloway, making her way to the back of the classroom. Word puzzles were so goddamn easy, and Gracie got it done rather fast. If Galloway would actually get off his ass and _teach_ something, then maybe the rest of the hour wouldn’t be spent plotting school-wide domination and intently observing her classmates. The dirt she had on them was _incredible_. Honestly, she could ruin them in one foul swoop. And then where would they be? Under Gracie’s fucking foot. That’s where this whole _school_ was going to be. But it’d be difficult to do it on her own. She could only talk people into doing so much. But if she had influence from _both sides_ , maybe she could pull it off. What she needed was help. And that help was _not_ Petey.  
  
No, Gracie needed someone smart enough to do the dirty work, but dumb enough to blindly follow her every order. Someone she can manipulate, someone so desperate for some kind of friend here that they’d take what they could get, even if it was her. And that’s when she came to the conclusion that everyone here believed she was fucking psychotic and no one would help her. So it’d need to be a new kid. They haven’t had one of those in a while, but hopefully one asshole will show up soon enough. She just hoped they had what it takes to make it big. And surely, they would. She’d make sure of it.

 


End file.
